The Wolf and The Demon
by ShadowCon1991
Summary: Gaara/OC/Kiba I put my own twist in this dont like it dont read. I dont like negativity. Oh some might get mad about the ending but im sorry just how it all will play out. I use the characters from Naruto but somethings are changed
1. The meeting

The wolf and The demon - A Meeting.

A/n: Beta-ed by Phirefrenzie! Woot!

Disclamer - NO I dont own any naruto charaters but I do own Ookami she came from my own personality and mind...hehe

"Hinata, when do we get to meet the others?" asked the nearly 17 year old girl, walking out of Hinata's bedroom, brushing her long black hair.

"Soon Ookami." Hinata grabbed her cousin's hand pulling her down the hallway. "But first we must have breakfast."

"I am kind of nervous about meeting them. I mean, they all sound so wonderful." Ookami said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, you don't have a thing to worry about. My friends will love you." Hinata smiled, reassuring her cousin.

Ookami had come to visit with and stay with her cousins, Hinata and Neji, before the Chunin Exams. Even though she wasn't fond of her cousin Neji, her and Hinata had been the best of friend growing up, and still were.

"What's for breakfast?", the door burst open as Neji walked in.

"Um...w-w-well there is ramen and eggs." Hinata mumbled.

Neji walked in and glanced at Ookami. "What are you doing here?" He snapped as he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Not visiting you." she smiled.

"Good, Not like I want you to be here anyway!!! Hinata!, where is my breakfast?" he growled as he turned to Hinata.

"How about getting up and fetching it for yourself, Neji." Ookami rose from her chair, "Hinata and I have someone to meet."

"And who would this person be?" Neji flung the question in Hinata's direction.

"None of your business." Ookami grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's go!"

They rushed out of the door before Neji could protest. Hinata took lead as they raced down the street toward the training grounds. As they turned the last corner to the training grounds Ookami ran right into someone.

"Oohf." she fell to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!!!" said a male's voice spoke harshly.

"You don't have to be so rude about it." Ookami looked up to meet Gaara's light green eyes.

"Um...G...G...Gaara, I- I am sorry for my cousin." Hinata ran up to Ookami, eyes down cast.

By that time Gaara was already standing. Hinata looked up at him, his eyes looked different, almost... softer, as he stared down at Ookami. Ookami glared up at Gaara, and a smirk nearly over taking her face. "Watch where you're going, Sand-Boy" She spat out nastily. Hinata looked at Gaara and was shocked to see him smiling down at Ookami. Not his normal creepy smirk, it was a real smile.

After a brief eye contact with Hinata, Gaara reached down and offered his hand to Ookami. "You ok?" he muttered gruffly.

"Yes I am, No thanks to you," she spat, as she took the proffered hand.

Gaara tugged her gently to her feet.

"I'm Ookami Hyuga by the way, not like you really needed to know, though." she looked up at him with the softest blue eyes he had ever seen, though they had a hardness to them, unlike any he had seen before, in truth they seemed to mirror his own.

"I'm Gaara." he said.

"Hope you're sorry you ran into me, I don't enjoy landing on my ass." Ookami barked.

"It was an accident, I assure you" he smirked.

"It better have been!"

"Um...Ookami...we have to go." Hinata pulled on her shirt.

"If you say so, but only for you cousin" Ookami glanced harshly back to where Gaara had been standing, but he was already gone.

"Hinata, who was that jerk?" Ookami asked.

"That was... Gaara. He is the one I told you about, remember, the one they call the demon."

"You have to be kidding me." she looked at her cousin. Hinata shook her head no.

"I have never heard him talk as much as he just did with you." she stated as she began to walk on.

Ookami didn't say anything, lost in her own thoughts and swiftly followed behind her cousin.

YAY! CHAPTER 1 IS DONE!!...

Yea this is my first fanfic...so yea...tell me what you think ok

loves,

shadow


	2. Show some power

The Wolf and The Demon - Show some power...

Disclamer - NO I dont own any naruto charaters but I do own Ookami she came from my own personality and mind...hehe

Hinata led her cousin to the training grounds.

"Well Ookami, here we are" Hinata smiled turning to look at her cousin. "What's wrong?"

Ookami looked up at her.

"Oh, what, n-nothing." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Hinata walked over to her.

"Yes, fine."

"What a beautiful day it is to be training, and with such a beautiful girl too." Hinata turned to see Kiba and Shino standing behind her.

"Kiba, give it up will you." Shino said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh...you guys startled me." Hinata said.

"I thought you would be working out already by the time we got here." Kiba said.

"I got... delayed." Hinata smiled.

About that time, Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran behind Hinata.

"Hey Akamaru, where are you going?" Kiba followed him, and was met by Ookami's feet.

"Does this little mutt belong to you?" Ookami laughed, rubbing Akamaru's belly. Kiba stood giving her a once over.

"Hinata...she looks just like you. Except for her hair." Kiba said.

"Yes Kiba. Kiba, Shino this is Ookami. She is my cousin, you know the one I told you was coming down to visit. She came to train with us today."

"Well hello Ookami." Kiba smiled.

"Hello, you must be Kiba, and this must be Akamaru. Hinata told me all about you two. You as well, Shino." Ookami turned to Shino.

Shino smiled.

"Well, I guess its time to start." Hinata tried to loosen the mood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about four hours of training everyone but Ookami had stopped to take a break. As Ookami sawed at a tree, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino sat in the shade of a old oak.

"Guys, guess who Ookami ran into this morning..." Hinata said lying back against the tree trunk.

"Who?" asked Kiba munching down on some onigiri.

"Gaara." she answered.

"How did that happen?" Shino asked.

"We were racing down the street on our way here and she went around the corner and ran right into him."

"What did creepy do?" Kiba asked tossing an onigiri to Akamaru, who was sleeping beside Hinata.

"Nothing." she said.

"She's lucky...there's no telling what he would have done." Shino said.

"I don't think he would have done anything." Hinata said rising up looking at Shino.

"Right...he would rather kill and take names later." Kiba looked at Hinata.

"This morning it was different. Gaara actually smiled this morning and offered a hand in helping her up." Hinata glanced over at Ookamii.

"Did she take his hand?" Kiba asked.

"Yea. She did." Hinata smiled briefly, but shook her head.

"And he smiled." Shino asked.

"Yes..., he did."

"That don't sound like Gaara very much." Kiba looked at Hinata.

"I know it doesn't, but it was Gaara." Hinata answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookamii couldn't stop thinking about Gaara.

'Why do they call him the demon? He doesn't seem that bad.' she told herself as she punched the hell out of a tree. 'Why the hell cant I stop thinking about him?'

"Ookami!" Hinata walked up to her.

"Oh Hinata! You startled me." Ookami said turning around.

"We are going to go to the Ramen Ichiraki, do you want to come with us?"

"Yea, sure." Ookami smiled.

"Ok." Hinata answered and started walking toward Kiba and Shino, Ookami following.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they started down the path, they heard a man shout.

"Get back here with my goods you thieves!!!"

Five ninjas flew down the path toward them.

"Hey!, What do you think you are doing, stealing someone's food?" Kiba shouted.

"Mind your own business punk." the leader snapped.

"This is my business..." Kiba said. "Its my business to keep scum bags like you out of my village."

"I don't like a kid that runs his mouth." the leader jumped in front of Kiba, knocking him from his feet.

"Punk! You should of keep your mouth shut." the ninja laughed.

"Leave him alone." Ookami said.

"And what are you going to do about it girly."

Ookami moved her ninja head band from where it was hanging around her neck to her forehead.

"Keep running your mouth and find out." she smiled.

"Is this all this pathetic village offers?" he laughed. "Kids that run there mouthes."

The ninja started running toward Ookami, but as he approached her, she disappeared and nailed him in his back with her foot.

"Wow, did you see how fast she moved?" Kiba asked.

Ookami pushed the ninja into the dirt.

"I suggest you tell your little friends to give that man his food back." she said, "Before I kill you."

"You heard her fools." the man said. "Give him his food."

They dropped the food and ran. Ookami moved off of the man and he ran behind his goons. She picked up the food and walked over to the man.

"Here you go sir." she smiled.

"Thank you young lady." the man said. "I don't know what my family would have done if they had gotten this food."

"Its my pleasure sir." she turned and walked away. "Let's go guys."

Hinata caught up to Ookamii, followed by Kiba and Shino.

"Ookami, that was amazing." Hinata said.

"No, that man just needed his food back."

"Your speed is incredible." Kiba said.

"Just something I picked up." she said. "So, which way to this ramen place?"

"Follow me." Hinata led.

Chapter 2 - do R&R

love, shadow


	3. They meet again

The Wolf and The Demon - They meet again 

Disclamer - NO I dont own any naruto charaters but I do own Ookami she came from my own personality and mind...hehe

* * *

Kiba bursted into Ramen Ichiraki.

"I"m back!" he laughed. "Insura, my table please."

"Kiba, good to see you." a girl walked from behind the counter.

"Kiba, do you always have to make a big scene when we come in here?" Shino snapped, sending a look at Kiba like he was going to kill him.

Hinata followed Shino, and Kiba to their table, while Ookami wondered her way back there. Before she made her way to the table though, she felt a energy burst.

'No, it cant be.' she told herself.

"Um...Hinata...I um...left something at home...I have to go get it ok." Ookami said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hinata asked.

"NO!" Hinata looked at Ookami. "I mean you stay here with your friends."

"Oh um...ok." she said.

Ookami ran out of Ramen Ichiraki, running toward the energy she felt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto! Stop! There is no point in going after them." Sakura yelled at him.

"They stole my ramen." yelled Naruto, as he jumped up into the trees, after the men who just stole his ramen.

Ookamijump from tree to tree trying to figure out where that energy came from. As she jumped onto a branch she felt someone run smack into her.

"What the hell?" Ookamii grabbed the tree branch before she fell of the tree.

"Not you again." said a male voice.

Ookami looked up as she flipped onto the branch.

"I thought I got rid of you this morning." Ookami looked at him.

"Looks like you aint so lucky." he started to laugh.

"HEY YOU!" Ookami looked down to see a guy standing there in a orange suit. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I WANT MY RAMEN BACK!"

"Let me guess you stole this kids food." Ookami looked at the man standing in front of her.

"And what's it to you?"

She rolled her eyes and kicked the guy in the stomach, making him drop Naruto's ramen. She grabbed the bowl and the man, before appearing in front of Naruto.

"I think this belongs to you. As for him, I think he is your problem now." Ookami threw the man in front of Naruto. "So you are the nine tail fox." she looked up at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto stumbled back.

"You, you are Naruto Uzumaki are you not?" Ookami asked.

"Um...yes. But who are you?" he asked. "You look exactly like Hinata."

"Yes, I am told that I look a lot like my cousin." Ookami offered Naruto her hand.

"You are Hinata's cousin?" Naruto took her hand.

"Yes, I am Ookami Hyuga." she smiled.

"You don't look like a Hyuga." Naruto said standing up straight.

"It is true I don't have the eyes like a Hyuga or the hair. But I am one of the same." Ookami replied in a moroseful voice.

"NARUTO! Why did you do that?" Sakura ran up to him and hit him in the head.

"OW, Sakura! What was that for?" he tried to juggle his ramen.

"For running after the thieves just for your ramen." she yelled at him.

Ookami looked at Sakura in a strange way.

'So this is team 7. But where is the third one, Sasuke?' Ookami asked herself.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO NINJAS!!" Sakura yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura noticed that someone was standing behind her.

"Oh I am sorry." she turned around. "For Naruto's beh...Hinata?"

Ookami smiled. "Oh no, I am not Hinata. I am Ookami, Hinata's cousin."

"Cousin huh?" Sasuke walked out from a bush. "You don't act like Hinata nor Neji. In fact you don't even look like a Hyuga."

"Well Sasuke Uchiha." Ookami put her hands in her pockets. "Unlike my cousins, I do not have the Hyuga eyes, but I have something much more powerful. Like our young Naruto here I also have a demon trapped inside me."

"A little too careless on who you tell don't you think, Ookami." Sasuke asked.

"I don't make it a habit on hiding who I really am." Ookami looked at Sasuke.

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you don't have to be so rude."

"Its ok, Sakura. I have heard about Sasuke. But answer me one thing Sasuke, how do you know who I am..." Ookami smirked.

"I have heard a lot about you. The one who is evenly matched with Naruto's power." Sasuke said.

"Evenly matched?" asked Naruto. "Her a Hyuga, evenly matched with me." Naruto laughed.

"Why is that so hard to believe Naruto?" Ookami asked. "Just because I carry the name Hyuga doesn't mean I have to stick with the rules."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her.

Ookami smirked.

"No wonder Hinata likes you...You are cute." Ookami disappeared into the trees.

"Hey! Come back here." Naruto ran after her.

"If you want to see how much power I really have then try keeping up." Ookami laughed.

Naruto followed her as quick as he could. Ookami ran as fast as she could until she ran into someone. She almost fell out off the tree, but the guy grabbed her hand pulling her into his chest.

"Damn it, what's with me running into people today?" Ookami asked.

She looked up to see who she had ran into and she was so surprised she fell farther into his arms.

"Gaara." she heard Naruto.

"Um...Thanks for catching me." she said.

Gaara just looked down at her, wondering to himself what in the hell was he doing...

"Gaara, let her go you creep ." Naruto yelled.

"Its ok Naruto. Gaara helped me." Ookami smiled and looked down at Naruto, then back to where Gaara was standing and he was gone again.

Ookami sighed, before jumping down to where Naruto and now Sakura and Sasuke was standing.

"That creep, putting his hands on you like that." Naruto said.

"Gaara isn't a creep, Naruto. He helped me twice today." Ookami looked at him.

"Helped you?" Sakura looked at Ookami.

"That doesn't sound like Gaara very much." Sasuke said.

"He did! You could ask Hinata...we were heading toward the training grounds and I ran into him." Ookami blushed. "Then, just now when I ran into him. The first time he helped me up and just now he caught me as I feel."

"I am sorry, but that doesn't sound like the Gaara we know." Sakura said.

"Yes, Gaara would rather kill someone than even find out who they are." Naruto said.

"That's weird! He seemed to take an interest when I old him my name this morning." Ookami looked at Naruto.

"Ookami, Gaara actually spoke to you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he seemed, I dunno, amused by me. Oh my it is getting late I have to go...I bet Hinata is worried sick about me."

"Um...ok...well see you around." Sakura said before Ookami vanished.

* * *

Ok there you go next chapter...R&R

Love,

Shadow


	4. Love is what they both need

'I thought for sure Naruto would be the one that energy had come from, but I think it came from Gaara.' Ookami race through the forest trying to find Gaara. 'There he is.' she mumbled as she came to a clearing.

She hid behind a tree as she watched Gaara train.

'He can't be as bad as they say.' she thought. 'I do not feel hate in him, I feel compassion and fear. The fear of being rejected.'

"You know, if you don't want to be noticed you should stop your heavy breathing." Ookami heard a whisper in her ear.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to hide." she smirked and stood her ground.

"If you weren't trying to hide, why are you watching me from over here?" he asked. "Well, my clone."

Ookami felt Gaara's warm breath on her neck. She closed her eyes as Gaara put his soft hand on her shoulder. She could feel the wolf demon's blood boil. She had heard that the wolf demon was a bit of a romantic, bu,t she never let a guy get this close.

"You are different from the others in the village. You don't run from me like them...I don't sense any fear in you." he whispered.

"Why should I be afraid of anyone?" Ookami asked, breathing harder than ever.

"OOKAMI!...OOKAMI WHERE ARE YOU?" Hinata yelled.

'Damn Hinata!' Ookami turned around and Gaara was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara started running toward the sand village.

'What the hell are you thinking?' Gaara started to question himself. 'She is a Hyuga. Not to mention the demon that is sealed inside of her.'

Gaara reached his home.

"Gaara! Brother how are you?" Kankuro greeted Gaara.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Where have you been?" ask Tamari.

"Training" Gaara asked.

"Well, we have a mission tomorrow." Tamari looked at Gaara.

"Great. What now?" he started walking to his room.

"We are going to the leaf village, to help bring some guy to this village from the other side of the Naruto bridge." Kankuro answered.

"That's not all," Tamari looked at Gaara. "We have to go with team 8."

Gaara stopped.

"Team 8...thats the one with that shy girl, the creep with the bugs, and the guy with the dog right."

"Yea, but Hinata's cousin is visiting and supposed to be a really intelligent ninja and will be going with us." Tamari answered.

"Her name is Ookami." Gaara looked at Tamari.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing." Gaara walked into his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's wrong, Hinata?" asked Ookami setting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"N-Nothing...Its just...we are going to go on a mission tomorrow and you are to come with us." Hinata started to fiddle with her hands.

"You don't want me to go?" asked Ookami.

"Oh no its not that...its just...Gaara..." Hinata said his name, sending chills down Ookami's back.

"What about...um...Gaara?" Ookami questioned, now interested.

"He and his team from the sand village are to go with us...and I don't want you to end up hurt by him." Hinata said.

"Hinata, dearest cousin you don't have to worry about me...I think you and the villagers are wrong about Gaara. I have seen him three times today..." Ookami took a sip of her tea. "And he doesn't seem like the monster everyone says he is. I just don't see it."

"Well if you won't listen to her Ookami, then listen to me..." Neji walked into the room. "Stay away from him. He is dangerous. He is an outsider, he can not be trusted. Even his own family cast him out."

"Well then..." Ookami sat her tea down. "I guess...me and Gaara should get along fine then."

She got up from the table.

"I am going to go train. I will be back." she walked toward the door.

"Ookami, be warned...If I find you with him...I will kill him." Neji threatened.

Ookami walked out the door, before jolting off into the woods. She didn't stop until she was far away from Neji and Hinata, far away from anyone for that matter. Ookami found a hard, and sturdy tree and then began to massacre it.

"Who does that Neji think he is?" Ookami punched the tree. "Telling me to stay away from Gaara..." she panted, "Just because he is scared of him...Gaara was cast out by everyone...thats something I understand."

"You know, he is only looking out for you." Ookami heard a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked not stopping her punches.

"I am Tamari." Tamari appeared out of the tree.

"You are Gaara's sister and team mate." Ookami stopped to look at Tamari.

"Yes, I am...so you are Ookami..." Tamari jumped down in front of Ookami.

"Yea, but what's it to ya?" Ookami flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to meet the only person that has ever grabbed the attention of my youngest brother."

"Grabbed his attention?" Ookami smirked. "How do you think I did that?"

Tamari didn't answer, Ookami turned around, and she was gone.

'Well that was weird.' Ookami started punching the tree again.

Ookami heard leaves crumbling, someone was coming.

'So thats why she left.' Ookami told herself, still training.

"Did you think I would go see him?" Ookami smirked.

"Hm...You going against something I say...Yea I did." Neji appeared out of the bushes.

"Well looks like you don't have anything to worry about, does it?" Ookami turned to Neji.

"Why don't you seem so convincing?" Neji asked, backing Ookami into the tree she had been punching.

"You know Neji...it is a shame that you don't trust me." Ookami lend toward Neji. "I think we could make a pretty good team."

"Team...you and me.." Neji smirked.

"Why not...you know how strong I am...I may not have the eyes like you and Hinata. But I have something that you don't and that is what's inside of me." she whispered in his ear.

Neji leaned in toward Ookami almost kissing her..

"You know its to bad you won't find me...maybe I would of enjoyed that kiss." the Ookami clone disappeared.

"Damn you Ookami..." Neji cursed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While she keep Neji distracted with her clone, Ookami had made a run for it. The sun was going down so she was on her way back home, or, well, to Hinata's home. As she made her way to the gate something stopped her.

"Neji...what a unpleased surprise..." Ookami heard a male's voice say harshly. "If your cousin didn't interest me, I would not be here."

'Gaara.' Ookami thought, peering threw the bushes.

"Yes, I want you to stay away from her...after that mission tomorrow you are not to see her." Neji said.

"Hm...what gives you the right to tell me who I can be around?" Gaara asked.

"I am warning you Gaara...she is a heiress and what are you? Nothing... something forgotten." Neji said.

"I don't think she would agree with you...and nor do I...Neji...Now I have to go and get ready for my mission." Gaara disappeared.

Ookami walked out of the bushes.

"Do you have to ruin my life?"

"What?" Neji turned to Ookami. "Oh you..."

"I don't have to listen to you...I don't care what you think...I have my own mind. I can see who I want."Ookami looked up at Neji wanting to kill him.

"I swear to you Ookami, if you see him after this mission...you will regret it..." Neji walked by Ookami. "To the fullest degree."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!! R&R...


	5. Mission

Morning:  
"Hinata..." Ookami yawned. "When are we leaving?"  
"In a few minutes..." Hinata came out of the shower.  
"Good..." Ookami smiled, putting on her black dress.  
"Why are you going to where that?" Hinata, looked at Ookami.  
"What's wrong with this?"  
"Uh...well...nothing...its just..." Hinata looked at the dress, it was completely black, it stopped right above Ookami's knees, and went into a slit that went about 4 inches up.  
Hinata looked up at the top of the dress, it was a v-shaped cut, Ookami had a gold neckless on, that had a heart charm filled with diamonds.  
"Lets go." Ookami walked out the door.  
"Your dress is very dark..." Hinata followed her.  
"I know..." Ookami smiled. "Gaara should love it."  
"What did you say?" asked Hinata coming out of the house.  
"Nothing." smiled Ookami, before running off.  
"HEY OOKAMI!!!! WAIT UP, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO GO!" Hinata yelled.  
"I DON'T HAVE TO..." Ookami smiled. "I WILL USE MY NOSE!!!"  
Hinata looked at her cousin dashing from tree to tree.  
'She just don't know how to stop does she...she acts so much like everyone else that sometimes I forget that she is the complete opposite.' Hinata thought.  
"Lets see..." Ookami stopped and sniffed around. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are training over there...Neji, TenTen, and Lee are over there...ah there they are..." Ookami jolted off again.  
"OOKAMI!" Hinata yelled trying to keep up.  
Hinata knew what Ookami was doing. She was trying to make it to the gates before anyone else...well before all but Gaara. Hinata didn't know why her cousin had became interested in Gaara all of a sudden. But she wasn't going to push her luck on finding out, she knew once Ookami had set her mind to something there was no stopping her. She had been that way since they were kids.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookami had made it, she was the first one there. She sat down and leaned back on a tree waiting for, she hoped Gaara to arrive before the others. A few minutes passed and Ookami got bored, she didn't know where Hinata was, or where any of the rest of em were. She hoped that they would be there soon she was starting to fall asleep.  
A few more minutes passed when Ookami smelt someone.  
"Laying down on the job, I see." Ookami heard a voice.  
"Why are you here you aren't part of this mission?" Ookami didn't even have to look up.  
"Well I figured before Hinata and her team gets here with the old man you guys are escorting...I would pay you a visit."  
"Well you are here, and visited me, now leave." Ookami looked up to meet Neji's glare.  
"Now is that any way to treat family..." Neji asked.  
"You, and family in the same sentence...yea it doesn't fit." Ookami stood up.  
"Come now, cousin." Neji walked closer toward Ookami. "You know that it is a honor to be a Hyuga."  
"Yea a honor alright." she backed up into the tree, Ookami started doing a hand sign.  
"No, no, no, my dear cousin..." Neji grabbed her hands, cutting off her chakra. "We cant have you disappearing again now can we."  
"NEJI! LET GO OF ME." Ookami pulled.  
"No..."Neji said before forcefully kissing Ookami.  
"NEJI...LET OOKAMI GO!" Ookami heard a husky male voice.  
'Gaara...' Ookami smiled.  
"Not you..."Neji turned around.  
Ookami looked over Neji's shoulder, and there he stood. His cloths blowing in the wind, and he was standing on a tree branch.  
"Let her go." Gaara said.  
"And what if I don't." Neji pulled Ookami in front of him.  
"Do you really want to find that out?" Tamari appeared out of the bushes, followed by Kankuro.  
"Hm...I guess we will have to finish this up later." Neji smirked before disappearing into the trees.  
Ookami sighed.  
"Thank you all..." Ookami looked up at them.  
Gaara was about to speak when...  
"AKAMARU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kiba yelled.  
Akamaru ran and jumped into Ookami's arms.  
"Akamaru, you cant keep doing this boy..." Ookami giggled and rubbed his stomach.  
Kiba ran up to Ookami and smiled. "I should have known..."  
"Well dog boy it looks like you need to learn to keep hold of your mutt." Ookami smiled handing Akamaru back to Kiba.  
"Oh here you are Ookami." Hinata walked up to her, without looking at Gaara. "Tell me the truth...did anything happen?" Hinata whispered.  
"No...Neji showed up..." Ookami pulled away from Hinata.  
"Well now that you all are here...where is this guy we are escorting?" asked Tamari.  
"That would be me..." a older man walked in front of Shino, who was standing behind everyone else. "My name is Oosabi."  
"Well where are we taking you?" asked Kankuro.  
"To the Hidden Mist Village." the old man said.  
"Oh good...I can lead...thats my home village." Ookami smirked, looking at Gaara, before she started to walk.  
"How long will it take to go to the hidden mist village?" asked Kankuro.  
"A day and a half...two days at most." Gaara smiled, looking at Ookami.  
"Well you do know a thing or two..." Ookami smirked.

As night started to fall, Ookami could hear everyone's stomic growling.

"We will rest up here." she said. "There is a river just a few feet that way. I will go catch some fish. Hinata you stay here with Mr. Oosabi, and set out the sleeping bags, and a place to build a fire. Shino you and Kankuro go scout the parimater, there is a lot of bandits around here. Tamari, if you dont mind see if you can find some barries to go with the fish."

Tamari shook her head and leaped into the trees.

"Garra and Kiba, sence you two are the strongest here. Would you please go get some fire wood?"she asked before disapearing into the bushes.

Chapter 5 Bitches!!!..lol ok tell me what you think...next chapter will be up soon hopefully...maybe a sex seane in the next chapter or chapter 7...

3

Shadow


	6. Almost there

As night started to fall, Ookami could hear everyone's stomic growling.

"We will rest up here." she said. "There is a river just a few feet that way. I will go catch some fish. Hinata you stay here with Mr. Oosabi, and set out the sleeping bags, and a place to build a fire. Shino you and Kankuro go scout the parimater, there is a lot of bandits around here. Tamari, if you dont mind see if you can find some barries to go with the fish."

Tamari shook her head and leaped into the trees.

"Gaara and Kiba, sence you two are the strongest here. Would you please go get some fire wood?"she asked before disapearing into the bushes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookami was knee high in the river about to catch a fish when she felt two strong hands gentle glid around her waist. As he pulled her into his chest, he started to kiss her neck.

"Its about time." she smiled knowing who it was.

"That stupid dog boy is hard to get away from." he said between kisses.

"Not to much trouble I hope." she said pulling away from his kiss and him, grabbing the fish out of the water.

"Never."

Ookami turned around to be met by his soft lips. She soon felt his tounge working its way into her mouth. Ookami shivered as he slowly ran his hands down her legs intill he was at the heam of her dress. Ookami let Gaara pull her closer to him, felling his warmth spread throughtout her chilled body. He ran his hands down her legs and picked her up out of the water. The fish she had caught and put in a net, fell over her shoulders as he kissed her neck.

'How can I let him get this close to me?' Ookami asked herself as he walked out of the water still kissing her.

Gaara laid Ookami on the soft grass. She pulled him on top of her, and kissed him. Ookami and Gaara's tounges faught for dominace in Ookami's mouth, which turned Gaara on more. He never had a girl pose a challage for him. Ookami wasnt like any other girl he knew or had met. She wasnt like her cousin Hinata, she wasnt shy and soft, Ookami was strong and hard. Gaara always got what he wanted with a girl and lefted it at that, But now he was feeling something different. He was feeling like he actually was human but not a monster like everyone patrayed him to be.

Gaara pulled away from Ookami, and set up beside her on the grass.

Ookami set up beside him.

"Gaara...um...can I ask you a question?"

He looked at her.

"Are you really like they say you are?" She said.

"They say I am alot of things. They say I am a monster. A killer and a beast." he looked down at her.

"But the question is are you? You really dont seem..."

"I can not answer that question." he said. "You have to. You can answer your own question. Are you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Ookami scooted closer to him.

"They also call you those things, dont they?" he looked at the water flowing in the river.

Ookami looked down at the grass.

"Yes they do. But I am not a monster like they say."

"My point exactly." Gaara smiled at her, then kissed her.

Gaara was about to lay Ookami down when they heard.

"OOKAMI! OOKAMI WHERE ARE YOU?" Hinata yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Ookami sighed.

"Its ok." Gaara smiled.

"She really dont want me and you to be alone." Ookami looked at him.

"Neither does Neji." Gaara stood and offered Ookami his hand.

"I noticed." she took his hand, but twisted her ankle getting up and landed in his arms. "Im sorry I have weak ankles." she smiled.

"Im sure you do." he kissed her, knowing better.

"OOKAMI" Hinata yelled again.

"You know we have to come from different directions." Ookami said.

"Dont worry I was never here." he kissed her than disappeared in the woods.

Ookami started walking back toward the camp site, when she heard a scruffle in the bushes and then saw Akamaru running out of the bushes.

'Oh god, Kiba saw everything.' Ookami thought catching Akamaru.

Kiba walked out of the bushes scratching his head.

"Kiba I..." Ookami handed Akamaru back to him.

"Dont worry!" he smiled."I didnt see or hear anything"

"Oh thank you Kiba!" Ookami through her hands around his neck, startaling him.

But he still wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

"Come on lets go." Ookami pulled away from him and walked toward the camp site.

Kiba started walking behind her. He did not know what to say to what he saw. He just saw Gaara, one of the most ruthless, killers kiss Ookami, not only kiss but make out and most likely would go farther with her.

As he walked back into camp, Hinata was looking at Ookami with wide eyes, realising that she was with Kiba and not Gaara, or so she thought.

"Ok so is everyone back with what they were sapost to get?" Ookami asked.

Everyone shock their head.

"Everyone but Gaara." Tamari looked at Ookami, with a smirk.

"Im here." Gaara steped out of the shadows, his hands full of fire wood.

"Well, I will get the food started." Ookami tooked the fire wood from Gaara, not noticing that there was a pile already beside the whole that Hinata built.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hey sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, Even though it is really short. I got back in school and then my computer died and we just got it fixed like last week, I was said about 4 months with out my computer..tear...lol

3

Shadow


	7. The Start of a Intresting Journey

Ookami poored water onto the fire putting it out. She looked around at everyone. Hinata was huddled in her sleeping bag. Shino was lent up against a tree asleep, Kankuro and Tamari were asleep by Mr. Oobasi. Kiba and Akamru was also asleep, and whining, this made Ookami smile. Gaara had disapeared after he ate, Ookami didnt bother asking him were he was going, this would make more questions than the ones that everyone was already asking. Ookami walked down to the river, the water fall sounded so nice against the full moon and the natural sounds around her. Ookami set on the soft smooth grass that widowed into the river, and sighed taking in the natrual air. She heard a twig crack and didnt flintch, but rather smiled.

The little puppy wiggled her way out of the bushes.

"I knew it wouldnt take you long to find out I was around." she laid her head down on the grass.

The little white wolf pup bounced her way over to her friend. Ookami grabbed her and put her on her stomtic. She started to sniff Ookami's dress.

"I know I know I have new smell its a male pup." Ookami smiled knowing this would spark the little female's intrest."His name is Akamaru."

The little female perked up, and wagged her tail at Ookami. Her little blue eyes glared in the rays of the moon.

"Nalla, why is everything so confusing." she said looking up at the moon. The little dog barked.

No one knew the real reason that she came to visit. She was on a secret mission, she had to find a mate before she turned 18. In her family if you are not married before you hit your 18th birthday you have to be married off. She knew that her cousins Hinata, and Neji didnt know that about her part of the family. It seemed to be only her side of the family. She was not from a main branch or wasnt from the same side branch as Neji, but another side branch. None of them knew this though, she was kinda scared to know what would happen if they did. Being almost 17 and looking for a mate. It did kinda seem rediculous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akamaru heard a bark coming from the woods, and he started to sniff. He got excited on the thought of another dog. He wiggled out of Kiba's jacket. Waking him up. Akamaru ran toward the new smell, the smell of a female. Kiba un-zipped his sleeping bag and jumpped up after Akamaru making sure not to wake anyone. He noticed that neither Gaara nor Ookami was there. But was more worried about Akamaru than where they were. Kiba came into the clearing where Ookami was now playing with a small little white wolf and Akamaru. Kiba smiled, he did not know why, but he never noticed how Ookami's eyes glissened, like stars. He walked up to them, and shook his head at Akamaru.

"I should of known where he went." he said, startling Ookami.

"Oh Kiba! You um...scared me." Ookami smiled relizing how foolish she had been not to notice Kiba coming.

"Im sorry." he said sitting down beside her.

"But what do you mean you should of known?" Ookami asked him.

"Akamaru has never liked anyone as much as he does you." Kiba said looking at his puppy and the young female pup play in the grass."Well anyone besides me. He dont really let anyone around him, but he really likes you."

Ookami smiled."Thats a good thing isnt it? I mean I like him to he is such a sweet dog."

"Yea it is." Kiba smiled.

"Kiba, I wanted to thank you for not telling anyone, what you saw back there." Ookami turned to him.

He stopped smiling, and turned to the river.

"Its none of my business to say anything." Kiba said.

"Yea but, you could of said something but you didnt." she smiled."That proves that you are a true friend."

"I wont say anything to anyone if you dont want me to." Kiba smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kiba." she smiled and hugged him. "I guess I better get back and make sure no one else has woke up...oh the little wolf pup playing with Akamaru...her name is Nalla, she is my friend. No one knows about her but you. K." Ookami winked, and disappeared into the bushes.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and Nalla playing in the tall grass. They started to run toward him. Akamaru stopped before he reached Kiba. Nalla eased her way up to Kiba. Akamaru pushed her to him. He offered his hand in acnolagment. Nalla sniffed his hand and begain to lick it. Kiba smiled and laid back on the grass, thinking of why he wasnt telling everyone about Ookami and Gaara, because he was a true friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookami was slowly walking back toward the camp when she heard leaves crackle. Ookami sniffed the air, and her blue eyes turned Golden.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Ookami turned to the death glare staring at her.

"I told you that we would finish now didnt I?" he smirked.

"Fuck you you bastard." Ookami went to jump up, but was kicked in the side by one of Neji's clones, and thrown to the ground.Neji grabbed her by her hair and smiled.

"You maybe strong but intill you are 18 you will never be stronger than me. Not everyone knows that you dont have the power of the Twelve Tail Wolf intill you are 18, but unluckly for you I do know this, I know that you have to control your temper intill you are 18 too, or you will be killed by its power." he whispeared into her ear.

"I dont know where you get your fucken information, But its not true." Ookami disapeared.

"Is that why you run, my dear." Neji smirked.

Ookami apeared in a tree across from the camp site, holding her side. She caughted and blood drippled down her lip. She licked it, and jumped down infront of the now sleeping Kiba, Akamaru, and Nalla. Gaara stood in the shadows not being detected by the hurting Ookami. Ookami wiped her lip wiping away dried blood.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Gaara whispeared wraping his hands around her waist.

Ookami seemed to melt into his arms.

"No. Its fine. I can handle him." she helt her side.

"If he hurts you again, I will deal with him." Gaara put his hand on her side.

His touch seemed to make her side feel better. She felt Gaara's soft lips on her neck, she felt sand starting to tripple across her skin. It was not hurting her but more caresting every inch of her body. It slid over her skin like water on ice. Ookami almost for got where they were but was quickly reminded when Akamaru, whinned in his sleep.

"I have to get some sleep." Ookami shyed away from Gaara.

Ookami set on her sleeping bag, but not in it.

"Gaara, will you come lay by me? I know you dont sleep but..." Ookami stopped herself she didnt know what she was saying.

Gaara set beside her. Ookami blushed.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Gaara said laying on the sleeping bag.

"Yea they are." Ookami smiled and laid her head on Gaara's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Ookami woke when she felt Gaara lay her head on the sleeping bag and covering her up with his sand, using it as a blanket. She could tell it was still dark, without opening her eyes. She heard Gaara walk off into the woods.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" she heard Gaara. "Shouldnt you be at the mist village?"

Ookami opened her eyes and tried to jump up but the sand tighten around her.'Shit'

"I want you to stay away from Ookami" a female's voice said.

"I dont think that is what she wants." Gaara said.

Ookami relaxed loosening the sand around her. She sliped out before the sand could tighten around her again. She jumped into the tree tops appearing above Gaara and a shadow figure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You dont belong with her." the shadow said.

"And Im sure your gonna tell me why." Gaara smirked.

"Because you are nothing, but a monster."

"Monster? The only monster I ..see here is you. You are the one who is using Ookami to get what you want." Gaara knew he was getting to whoever she was.

"I-I dont know what you are talking about." she studdered."All I am doing is training her to use her powers."

"Come on Eva. You and I both know why you are training her." Gaara smirked. "You are just using her where you can get back with Orochimaru."

Eva started to laugh, stepping out of the shadows.Eva stood about 5' 6", she had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing black pants and a v-neck white shirt.

"Nothing gets past you does it Gaara?"

Ookami froze at what her sensi just said.

"She trusted you and all you are doing is using her."

"Kiba?" Ookami whispeared.

Kiba walked out of the woods behind Gaara.

"Well well this is getting intresting. We will have to see who she believe. Her loving sensi or the demon and the wolf. To bad I cant stay around to find out." Eva disapeared.

Gaara turned to Kiba.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enought" Kiba answered harshly."Are you going to tell Ookami?"

"Its not a question of am I going to tell her its the question of will she believe me?" Gaara walked past Kiba back toward the camp site.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ookami jumped onto her sleeping bag as Gaara came into view on the path. He laid something down by the fire pit and began to put wood in the pit, throughing a lit match on it when he was done. He started poking the fire with a stick.

"Your awake." Gaara said not looking up at her.

"Yea." Ookami tucked a strained of her black hair behind her ear as she raised up.

"Is there a reason that you look so worried?" Gaara looked up at her.

"No." Ookami crossed her legs, indian style."Why do I looked worried?"

"Yes." he put down the stick he was poking the fire with and got up, to sit by Ookami."You shouldnt be worried there is nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do." She smiled at him."Its my job to worry."

"No its not." Gaara kissed her.

"I would be careful, you two." Kiba said walking up."Hinata is waking up."

Ookami looked at Hinata who was now rubbing her eyes.

"I guess I have to go catch breakfest." Ookami looked around, then kissed Gaara on the cheek making sure no one saw.

Ookami grabbed the fish net and went down to the river. Nalla heard Ookami get up and wiggled out of Kiba's sleeping bag and ran after her. As Ookami reached the river, she heard Nalla barking, and then she ran into the bushes. She turned around.

"Eva-sensi."

"Hi child. I just figured I would stop by on my way to the Sand Village. I am going there to meet some old friends, and heard you were out this way." Eva hugged her.

"Um. Yea, I was just going to catch us some breakfest." Ookami didnt look her sensi in the eyes.

"Well I will stay and help." Eva smiled.

"You dont have to..." Eva looked at Ookami. " Its just if you have to be in the Sand Village."

"Oh non-sence I dont have to be there till tomarrow. I left a day early just where I can come spend sometime with you."

"Oh well ok then." Ookami looked back to see Nalla standing in the bushes, and she shook her head.

Even though Ookami use to look up to Eva noone and I mean no one except now Kiba knew about Nalla. Ookami turned and walked in the river with her sensi behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

As Ookami started walking back up to the camp site, her fish net full of fish, and her sensei at her back. She started to worry about what was going to happen with Eva, Gaara and Kiba. Now that she knew the truth but they did not know she knew, she didnt want them to expect anything because it might start trouble and she did not want or need that. It was bad enought that she really couldnt use the Twelve Tail Fox's power and had to rely on her own chakra, or it would kill her, she couldnt handle it if they started fighting. Tempers would fly and the Twelve Tail Fox's chakra would become more aboundant and possible kill her. So either way she could die.

Ookami walked up to the camp site. Gaara and Kiba stopped, in their tracks when they saw Eva. They both looked at Ookami, with wide eyes. Ookami laid the fish beside the fire.

"Well who is this?" Oosabi smiled.

"Oh um. Everyone this is my sensi Eva." Ookami answered. "Eva-sensi this is Hinata, my cousin. Shino and Kiba are her two team mates. This is Tamari, Kankaru and Gaara they are team mates and siblings. And this is Mr. Oosabi."

"Hello everyone." Eva smiled.

"Im starting breakfest." Hinata said. "Ookami you fixed dinner last night so I will fix breakfest."

"Um. Well ok." Ookami went and set in the middle of Kiba and Gaara, who was setting on a old tree that had fallen.

Eva stared at them. She couldnt figure out why Ookami was acting so weird. Had Gaara and Kiba told Ookami? Had she believed them?

Gaara and Kiba was just as shooked to see Ookami just blow off her sensi. They didnt know why she did no one knowed, and Ookami wanted it to stay that way.

"Ookami. um. Is everything ok?" Gaara whispeared to her.

"Yes, fine." Ookami smiled.

"So, Eva-sensi. What brings you here?" Hinata asked pooring the fish into a plate.

"YES, Eva, what brings you to us this FINE morning?" Gara said.

"Oh I was on a mission and knew you guys where this way so I figured I would stop and see my student." Eva smiled.

"Well that is thoughtful of you." Hinata said.

No one had a good feeling about Eva being here, well everyone but Hinata and Oosabi. Shino, Tamari and Kankaru, all noticed that both Kiba and Gaara changed when Eva came up.

"So Miss. Ava. If I may call you that?" Oosabi started, blushing.

"Yes, you may." She giggled.

"How long have you known our young Ookami?"

"I have known her since she was a child." Eva set by Oosabi. "But I have only been her sensi for the last 8 years."

"Really 8 years?" Oosabi 'wowed'.

"Yes, she and I are extremly close." She smirked at Gaara and Kiba.

"Wow thats a really long time." Hinata said.

"Yes very." Eva rested her hand on Oosabi's leg.

"Gaara, Kiba would you please help me fold up the sleeping bags?" Ookami asked them.

"Um. Sure?" Kiba said looking at Gaara.

Gaara srugged and put his plate down. Ookami stood up and walked over to the bags.

Kiba and Gaara followed.

"Is everything ok, Ookami?" Kiba starts.

"Yea, why wouldnt it be?" Ookami was hoping one of them would spill the beans.

"No reason. Right Kiba?" Gaara picked up a bag.

"Right! NO reason at all." Kiba smiled and stuffed Akamaru into his jacket.

"Becareful with him Kiba." Ookami looked at him. "He is just a puppy."

"Uh...yeah, sorry Akamaru." Kiba patted his head.

"OOKAMI, LOVE!" Eva called her.

"Damn it." She said, and turned to her."Yes?"

"I am sorry but I have to leave you my dear." she hugged her.

"Oh so soon. That is sad." Ookami said sarcaticly."Well good to see, you" She grabbed Eva's bag and handed it to her. "Sad to see you go, but things dont wait and I have to finish this mission and."

"WELL it seems that you dont want me here?" Eva looked at her.

"OH NO its just I have to get this done and..." Ookami scratched her head, grabbing a sleeping bag off the ground.

"Dont worry I am just kidding." Eva turned away from her, and started down the path.

"Bye, Eva. Make sure to stop by and say hi when you come to my town." Oosabi waved.

Ookami threw down the sleeping bag on the ground.

"Are you ok Ookami?" Gaara asked.

"What do you care?" She turned and walked away from the camp site.

Gaara just stood there, not knowing what to do. Kiba walked up.

"Whats wrong with Ookami?" He asked.

"I dont know but I will find out." Gaara disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Ookami walked to the river, and set down. __

"Damn it." She drew her knees up, and rested her hands over them.

_'Ookami. Watch your temper. You don't want to put yourself or anyone else in danger.' Ookami heard a low female voice. 'Especially that boy. The other demon.'_

_'SHUT UP!' Ookami said to herself. 'You don't know what I am feeling.'_

_'Oh contraire, my dear. I know you better than you know yourself.' she was louder this time. 'I am you. I know everything about you; Even things you yourself don't yet know.' _

_'I know everything about myself thank you.' Ookami said._

_'You feel hurt, my dear. You are hurt that the one person you thought that you can trust was the only one who would betrayed you.' the voice said._

_'Demon leave me alone.' Ookami screamed._

_'Leave you alone, I cant do that or you would die, and if you did that so would I.' the Wolf demon howled._

Ookami grabbed her head. Ookami couldn't stand when the demon howled in her thoughts.

"Ookami! Are you ok?" Ookami heard a voice, that snapped her back to reality.

The demon stopped. _'Remember Ookami, I can make you do anything.' The Demon whispered._

"Ookami?" Gaara put his hand on her shoulder." You ok?"

Ookami jerked away from Gaara and then stood up.

"Yea, I'm fine." Ookami was still faced away from Gaara.

"Are you sure?" He went to grab Ookami's hand when she jerked it away from him.

"Yes." she started to walk away from him.

"No your not." He grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

Ookami just looked at him. She had never had someone grab her like that.

"Gaara, I-I am really ok."

"No your not, You wouldn't of walked away from me if you was." he said.

"Why do you care?" Ookami asked.

"Because I know how it is. You are fighting that demon everyday of your life, and you are scared to let anyone get close because you have a fear of hurting them." Gaara softly touched Ookami's check.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ookami felt a tear fall from her eye.

"And I don't want to hurt you. We both have demons that we have to fight. I am one of the only people on this earth that understands that. There is not many people on this earth that has demons trapped inside of them." He wiped the tear from her eye.

"But..."

"No Buts." Gaara smiled and kissed Ookami."Now come on before someone gets suspicious."

Gaara disappeared. Ookami turned around, and Nalla ran out of the woods.

"Nalla." Ookami picked her up.

"Ookami? Everyone is ready to go."

"Kiba, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Ookami turned to him.

"Yes, anything."

"Can you keep Nalla in your jacket with Akamaru? I don't want her to get hurt, and I know that she will follow me on this mission." Ookami hugged Nalla tightly.

Kiba smiled. "I would love to."

Ookami handed Nalla to him and he put her in his jacket with Akamaru.

"Now both of you behave." Kiba patted both heads.

"Thank you." Ookami started back to the others, along side of Kiba.

_--_

_Ok I sorry it took me so long to get this up again. Just aint had time, you kno with school and everything. But yea. Starting to get good. _

_3_

_Shadow_


End file.
